Runaway
by my daydream world
Summary: When Kari in hospital, Tai blamed himself and runaway from home
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway**

**Summary:** When Kari was in hospital, Tai blamed himself and runaway from home

**Chapter one**

Tai sat alone in his room. Kari was sick... very sick and it was all his fault. He should never had took Kari outside, Now Kari was sick and his parents hated him. His mum had hit him and his dad hadn't said a word too him. Tai touch his cheek were his mum had slap him "They be happier without me" he though.

Tai jump off his bed and empty his school bag on to the floor. Inside his bag he place his favour book, and a comic. He empty his money box and put that inside too. From his bedside table he pick up a photo of him and Kari and put that in his bag too. Tai looked at it for a while before putting that in his bag too. He pulled on his jumper and find some paper and wrote.

_To mum and dad_

_I am sorry, I am going away so I will not cause any more trouble_

_Love Tai_

Tai left the note on top of his bed. Tai open his bed room door slowly. His dad was sleeping on the couch and his mum was at the hospital with Kari. Tai tip toed to the door and open it as quietly as he could and he was off.

Tai's dad woke up by the phone ringing he answer the phone right away.

"Is Kari alright?" asked Tai's dad

"She doing a little better" said Tai's mum "She had been asking for Tai. Bring him in when it is morning. Tai will want to see her as well"

"I though he been asking to come non stop" said Tai's dad he noticed at Tai door was open "He been quite, not said a word"

"He shouldn't of taken her out what was he thinking" asked Tai's mum she paused "He always look after Kari, do you think we give him too much responsibility? I never looked after my sister like Tai looks after Kari? "

Tai dad's didn't answer he open the bed room door to see it empty, then he notice the note and read it "He not here" said Tai's dad "He's runaway"

"Oh no" grasped Tai's mum "You got to find him"

"I will" promised Tai dad's "Speck to you soon"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tai walked all the way too the park like he had done hundreds of times before. But this time it was dark and cold. Tai pulled his jacket tightly around himself. He looked at fell Kari collapsed for a minute or so. He looked down at the ground and back the way he come. Maybe he should go home, but Tai turn his head away he wouldn't go home. He walked though the park not making eye connect with any of the adults he passed. But he was stopped by an middle age woman with a kind face.

"Were you going sweetheart?" asked the lady

"Too my grandma" lied Tai

"All by yourself, this late in the evening?" asked the lady

"It's not far" lied Tai again "My mum is a nurse he got called in last minute, I'll spending the night at my grandma" The lie came easy for Tai "It's alright, really I know were I'm going and mum said not to talk to strangers. So I better go now" With that Tai walked away he looked back and saw the lady watching him. Maybe he should hid somewhere till morning and get a train somewhere far away? Tai knew lots of good hiding places, and clawed behind brush by the park fence and the large metal dustbin. He got as far into the bush he could and wrapped his arm tightly around himself. He could hear cars going by and a few people walking the streets. Wigging a little to get comfortable he wanted to sleep but instead he listen to the world around him waiting for the morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first place Tai's dad looked was the park. He walked around it a few times stopping people asking if they seen a small boy with big hair come by but no one had seen him. Tai's dad though for a moment were could Tai be? Maybe around friends before now he disappeared and repapered at Soar home. But if that happen Soar's mum would ring right away.

Tai's dad thought back at the time Tai almost burn down the apartment five years before hand. Tai was so scared he was going to be send to prison and that people would hate him be had hid himself on the upper self of a broom cupboard. How he mange to to get into the self he had no idea. Maybe Tai was hiding...

Tai's dad remembers playing hide and seek with Tai once. He counted to twenty and started to look for Tai but couldn't find him for over ten minutes, he was scared something had happen to Tai when he hear Tai sneeze. He had hid be hide the dustbins. Tai had said that it was the best hiding place ever and said not to tell anyone...

Tai's dad walked to the dustbin and went hid it. At first he couldn't see nothing but he saw sometime move inside the brush "Tai?" asked his dad "Are you there?"

They was some more movement, maybe it was an stray dog or an cat but a voice answer him "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tai's dad watched as Tai got himself out of the brush "Dad?"

"Tai" said Tai's dad happy he find his son he hug him "Don't you ever runaway again, do you understand me? I was so worried something bad was going to happy to you"

Tai looked at little shell shock "I though you were cross?"

Tai's dad lead Tai away from the bins to a beach "Tai" said Tai's dad "Me and mum we are cross, taking Kari outside was wrong"

"But grandma said fresh air can't hurt you" said Tai

Tai's dad closed his eyes "It was better for Kari to be inside" he said

"Do you hate me?" asked Tai

"No" said Tai's dad firmly "I can never hate you Tai, no matter what. And your mum doesn't hate you and Kari will never ever hate you"

"She will now" said Tai

"No" said Tai's dad "She's asking for you, she been upset if you runaway"

"Is she going to die like granddad?" asked Tai

"I won't lie to you Tai she is very poorly at the moment" said Tai's dad "she been in hospitals for a while"

Tai looked down "If she dose die, will the police take me away?"

"No" said Tai's dad "I know you are scared Tai, Your mum and I are scared too but we can't run away every time we get scared. Because nothing will get done, and we will have lots of lonely and sad people. Come on lets get home and get some sleep, we'll go to the hospital in the morning all right"

"Do I have too?" asked Tai

"Don't worry I'll be with you" said Tai's dad "Kari needs you to be strong, can you do that? Be strong and brave for Kari"

"I try" promised Tai and that's one promised Tai will always keep.


End file.
